A Little Bit of Everything
by HarryPotterManiacWrites
Summary: Six parts, six chapters. A Little Bit of Everything is a story of Kyoko and Kuon's first 'official' date once they are finally together. Fun, romance, and getting to know each other a little better without any secrets between them.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Preparation, 9:00am

Kyoko waited patiently inside the President's office. She had worn her best outfit today – a new blouse, dark jeans with a stylish belt, and her favorite shoes from the Okami-san. She had even styled her hair back in a fashion reminiscent of Natsu. Her look was completed with the delicate chain of Princess Rosa. Considering her company for the day, she hoped it would be enough.

"Kyoko-chan!" a voice called from the adjoined room, "Your turn!"

"Eh?" she turned to face Jelly, "I thought Tsu–"

Jelly waved her off, "Ren-chan is just rinsing off. We can start now."

 _Rinsing off?_ Kyoko wondered what she meant by that.

"Kyoko-chan?"

"H-Hai!" she followed the older woman into the private space.

"Here," Jelly thrust a handful of clothes to her, "Wear that, and then I can start on your hair." At Kyoko's confused look, she explained, "What you're wearing is fine, but to match Ren-chan today, we're going with the super-kawaii look!"

"Super kawaii?" Kyoko repeated to herself as she left to change. That was not a phrase she had ever expected someone to say regarding 'matching with Tsuruga Ren.'

She slipped on the simple t-shirt and denim overalls that ended in loose shorts, and exchanged her heels for a pair of comfortable sandals. Though the clothes had been selected by the magical Muse-sama, she still felt too plain. Yet … she touched Princess Rosa at her neck and smiled. With Princess Rosa's magic, it would be enough.

When she returned to the office, she was quickly sat down as Jelly set to work on her hair.

"Muse-sama?" she asked, "Do you know what Tsuruga-san is planning?"

Jelly smiled widely, "Hmm! That kid, always doing unexpected things!"

"Eh?"

"All done!" she announced, holding up a mirror for Kyoko to see.

"But," Kyoko frowned at her reflection. Her hair had been tied back into two short pigtails. Together, with Jelly's chosen outfit, she felt very … normal. "I still look like myself!"

"And super-kawaii, ne?"

"But –"

"That kid was very specific. You should still be yourself, and wear comfortable clothes."

Just then, a door opened to their right, and a figure stepped out of the connected bathroom.

"Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko exclaimed as he walked in, rubbing at his head with a towel.

His face peeked out from beneath the cloth and he grinned at her. "What do you think of my disguise?" he asked as he approached them.

Kyoko's eyes widened as she took in his appearance. He wore a plain shirt with jeans under an oversized zip-up hoodie. It was very … casual, and Kyoko understood why Jelly had chosen different clothes for her.

"Also," he said, setting down the towel, "Surprise."

" _Corn!_ " Kyoko's face lit up as he revealed his golden hair, and she noticed for the first time that his eyes were also a bright green. She shot in his direction.

He laughed as he caught her in his arms. "I'm glad you like it," he whispered in her ear, "But you know Miss Woods is still here?"

Kyoko froze in place, arms still wrapped around his neck. Slowly, she pulled away to face Jelly and – to her horror – the President. Her face turned bright red. She made to bow and apologize, but was stopped as Ren's hand clamped on her shoulder.

"President," he said with a bright smile, "We won't bother you any longer. Thanks, for the use of your office."

Kyoko cringed at his rude behavior. She murmured an apology to the President and Jelly as Ren steered her out the door by her shoulders.

"Wait a moment."

They paused, halfway out the door.

"Something is off about this scene," Lory said suspiciously.

"Ah! That's right!" Jelly exclaimed. "Kyoko-chan, you weren't surprised by Ren-chan's appearance? It's almost as though –" Her eyes widened in realization. "Guam!"

"Guam?" Lory echoed.

"Guam," Jelly nodded, hands fisted at her waist. "Ren-chan said he didn't run into Kyoko-chan, but I'm not convinced anymore. He was _late_ to our appointment!"

"Eh?! Really?" Kyoko looked up at Ren with a stricken look. "Was that – "

"Yes, _really_?" Lory narrowed his eyes at Ren. "Does she – "

" ** _Boss_**."

They stared each other down for a long moment. Finally, Lory gave in and sighed, "Fine. We'll talk later. Only in the name of love am I letting this go." He smirked, "And if you tell me where you're going."

"No," he snapped, "We're leaving now." He pulled Kyoko along with him out the door.

"Is it really alright?" Kyoko asked once they were outside the office, "Leaving like that?"

Ren grimaced, "I'll probably get an earful next time I meet with him. But," he nudged her playfully, "He was being nosy."

Kyoko giggled at that, "Where _are_ we going though?"

"You'll see," he said, grabbing her hand.

She snatched her hand back, looking scandalized. "Tsuruga-san!" she hissed, "We're still at LME!"

He glanced around in mock confusion, "Tsuruga? Who's that?"

Kyoko huffed at his behavior. "Fine," she said, " _Kuon_. We're still at LME!"

"So?" he asked petulantly. "Nobody knows who I am. And without your LoveMe outfit, people won't look twice."

"Won't look twice?!" Kyoko asked incredulously. "Is that a joke?"

He shot her an amused look, "Not everyone knows my physical data down to the millimeter."

"You – you really don't realize?" She shook her head in despair. "Tsuruga Ren is already very tall for a Japanese man. With Corn's hair and eyes, don't you think people will stare?"

Kuon pouted, "Do you dislike my appearance that much?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed immediately. "You are very – " she stopped herself, blushing lightly.

"Yes?" he smirked at her.

"Never mind!" she announced, tugging on his arm, "We'll use the back stairs." Kyoko marched them out of the building and towards the parking garage.

"Wait a minute," Kuon stopped her outside the garage, and she turned to him in question. "I was thinking of trying something." He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"EH!?" Kyoko pushed away to face him, "Now I know you must be joking!"

"Why?" he asked, grinning in anticipation, "It'll be fun. Think of it as acting practice."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **I've imagined what kind of 'first date' Kyoko and Kuon would have one day, and nothing ever seemed totally right. So, this is 'A Little Bit of Everything' in my imagination, and to satisfy myself from the lack of progress in the manga ... :(**

 **This is meant to take place some time after they've confessed their feelings, so there are no more secrets between them and they've at least partially explored what it means for them to change from** **senpai/kouhai and childhood friends to boyfriend/girlfriend. However, with their busy schedules and fame, they wouldn't get the chance to go out in public, so this is their first 'official' date.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Traveling, 10:00am

"Go-men nas-aye?" Kuon shrugged apologetically, "I don't speak Japanese."

Once the two girls had left, wearing identical disgruntled expressions, Kuon scanned the crowded train station for his guide. As an American tourist, he relied upon her to help him navigate the Japanese-speaking country. Either that, or he was visiting his Japanese girlfriend for a date. (The role was pretty flexible.) When he couldn't find his companion nearby, he wandered to the side of the station, where several vendors were set up. As he was examining several ekiben* options, something suddenly dropped onto his head, obscuring his vision.

"Why did you wander off?" Kyoko's voice came from behind him. "If you weren't so tall, I wouldn't have been able to find you!"

Kuon removed the thing from his head and sent her a questioning look.

"It's a baseball cap," she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I can see that," he said. "Did you just buy this?"

Kyoko pursed her lips. "It'll make you less noticeable."

"I guess," he said, "But that doesn't matter here, right?"

Kyoko huffed, fisting her hands at her waist. "As your … guide, it's my responsibility to make sure people don't bother you!"

"Ah," Kuon said in dawning realization, "You mean those girls from before?"

Kyoko scowled, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Kyoko," he said seriously, "No matter how many girls there are, with you by my side, nothing else matters."

Kyoko turned a deaf ear to his sweet words. "What are you doing over here anyway?"

"Oh, that's right," Kuon said with a mischievous smirk, "Guide- _san_ , what is this?" He pointed at a ramen stall.

"What is –?" She turned to the stall. "Ah … noodles. They're noodles." She glanced up at his eager expression, "Do you … want to try it?"

"Yes!" he said loudly, "I love to try food." He sent her a cheeky grin, "'Cause I'm American. I love to eat. I love food. I –"

Kyoko slapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him away from the crowd. "What are you doing?" she asked once they were a safe distance away. "Not only was that terrible acting, but –" she shivered at the memory, "It was _scary!_ Hearing you talk about food like that!"

Kuon shrugged, "Nobody else would know that … and we're almost there anyway." He held out a hand to her.

After a moment's hesitation, she blushed cutely and placed her hand on his.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**

 ***ekiben: portable lunches served at the train station**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Disneyland, 10:30am

" _Um_ ," Kyoko peeked up at Kuon through her eyelashes.

"Yes?"

"Is this – are we really –" She pointed in front of them, "Going _there_?"

Kuon squeezed her hand in response, looking pleased with himself.

Unbeknownst to the couple, a certain bespectacled manager was trailing behind them in disguise, a Polaroid camera hanging from his neck.

 _Kyoko looked cute atop her green-saddled white horse. The blond man seated beside her looked absurdly tall with his feet propped up on either side of him. As the ride began to move, he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. -SNAP-_

 _Kyoko peered over the side of the boat, pointing at something in the water. Kuon shrugged and laughed, leaning over to see what she was talking about. However when she turned to face him again, she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. Kuon leaned closer, lips still puckered in an impression of a fish. Still struggling not to giggle, Kyoko mimicked him and touched her lips to his -SNAP- before succumbing to laughter. Kuon smiled down at her, feeling far luckier than he ever thought he deserved … -SNAP-_

 _Kyoko was drawn into a store featuring glittering fairy jewelry. Smiling at her enthusiasm as she named each fairy and their special powers, Kuon wandered away. He returned to place a set of patterned mouse ears upon her head. Laughing at the fuzzy additions, Kyoko beckoned him closer. He leaned down for her as she pulled an enormous furry abomination over his head and ears. After a moment of contemplation, she tied the ends of Goofy's ears beneath his chin. Kuon turned to face the mirror before looking back in indignation at the ridiculous appearance she had given him. -SNAP- As they exited the store, he slipped a tiny package into his pocket –_

Yashiro collapsed onto a bench, thoroughly exhausted. He scratched absently at the black wig on his head as he kept a discreet eye on the couple at a nearby café. After hours of traversing the park, riding ride after ride, they had finally stopped, giving him a much-needed break. He wondered vaguely, if it was the energy of youth, or if Ren and Kyoko were just special cases. Knowing them, it was probably the latter.

Yashiro glanced back at the table the couple had claimed, only to jerk upright with shock. Ren was gone! He looked frantically around the area. Where could he have gone? He –

"Hello, _Yukihito_."

Yashiro turned slowly to face the bright, gentlemanly smile. "Ah, who?" he asked feebly, "I think you have the wrong per– "

"I didn't realize you had an interest in acting."

Yashiro sighed, raising his hands in defeat. "Ren, the –"

"Kuon, for now."

"Ah, your disguise," Yashiro nodded. He cast a surreptitious glance around them before continuing, "Kuon, it was the president who said – "

Kuon held up a hand to stop him. "You don't need to explain. I already expected him to do something like this. Kyoko – " He looked back at the table where she was waiting, " – saw you buying tickets. We decided to let it be since … " Kuon narrowed his eyes at his manager, "You'll be giving us _all_ the pictures."

"Ah, of course!" Yashiro assured him, "As soon as I get them developed –"

'That includes digital copies."

"R-Kuon," Yashiro frowned at him. "I am a very capable manager. I can handle this small thing."

"Alright then," he said decidedly. 'But we'll be visiting another place now. Don't follow us there."

" _Eh?_ " Yashiro asked, "You're going somewhere alone with Kyoko-chan?" He clapped a hand over his mouth. "You asked for _two_ days off – don't tell me …"

"Yukihito," Kuon said crossly, "Assumptions like that can be dangerous. Not only is not your business, but if you gave other people the wrong idea, it would be very troublesome." He paused before repeating, " _Don't follow us_."

"Ah!" Kyoko smiled happily when Kuon returned to his seat. "The food arrived, but I was waiting for you … what happened with Yashiro-san?"

Kuon sighed and rested his elbows on the table. "He was collecting pictures for the president. I told him to leave."  
"P-pictures!?" Kyoko spluttered, clapping her hands to her cheeks. "Of us?!"

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "I'll make sure the president doesn't get them. For now, let's eat. We have another place to go after this."

"Another place?" Kyoko asked.

"Itadakimasu.*"

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" she pouted.

"Nope." When she continued to pout, he raised an eyebrow, "Do you want me to feed y– "

"NO." She took a large bite.

He laughed at her puffed cheeks. "There's no rush. We still have some time."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**

 ***itadakimasu: typically said before eating, sort of like, "Let's eat."**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: Traveling, 3:00pm

As they headed back to the station, Kyoko fixed Kuon with a pointed look. "We're not playing that game again."

"I know, I know," he said, "This time we have a bit of a longer trip. I hope you're ready for that?"

"Hai!" She turned to look at the signs nearby. "But these trains … are we … Kyoto?"

"Let's find our seats," he said in response.

"But –!"

Kuon led her to a small private compartment – the likes of which she had never seen in her life as a commoner – and sat down, pulling her along with him. She immediately shot back to her feet. "Kuon!" she exclaimed.

He sent her his most pitiful pout. "It's more comfortable with you … won't you come back?" he asked, opening his arms invitingly.

Blushing brightly, she settled back in his arms. She peered up at his contented face, "Are we going back to that place?"

"Hmm, it's not much of a secret now. But, that was the plan. ... is that fine?"

"Un," Kyoko nodded. She stared at him with a perplexed look.

After a minute under her intense scrutiny, Kuon quirked a smile. "What is it?" he asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"Eh? No!" She looked away. "It's just that, sometimes, it's hard to see Tsuruga Ren and Corn as the same person."  
"Oh? Why is that?"  
"Well," Kyoko said thoughtfully, "As Tsuruga-san, you can be very considerate and mature …"

"But?" Kuon grinned, "I'm not really like that?"

"No, you _can_ be," Kyoko allowed, "But as Corn, you were much more childish, you know?"

"Well, I _was_ only ten."

"I mean, in Guam." Kyoko blushed, "I had even wondered if fairies aged differently, and I had k-kissed …"

"You remember _I_ asked for the kiss, right? If I was so much younger, then – "

"That's right!" Kyoko popped up to face him fully. "I remember now! The Corn in Guam was a lot like Cain nii-san."

"Like _that_ guy?"

"Yes! Nii-san was usually reserved and uncaring about the world, but when it came to Setsu and getting something he wants … very childish."

"It seems you understand me very well, then."

"Eh, really?" Kyoko asked. "In the past, I never understood – especially when you got angry!"

Kuon smirked, "That was just me being childish. Which, as you said, is only when I want something. Can't you figure it out?"

Kyoko frowned in contemplation. "You were angry when Sho took my phone while I was filming his PV, then that incident with the Beagle from Hell, Vain Day, ah … that time as the Heel siblings … so, you wanted … Sho?"

Kuon made an odd, strangled sound. "Please, don't ever say that again, or I might be sick."

"Eh, but –"

"I'll admit, looking back, Fuwa ended up being a common factor in most cases. But, what I wanted was the other common thing."

"Other common …"

Faced with her adorably confused expression, Kuon couldn't help himself. Leaning over to trap her against the seat, he captured her lips in a searing kiss. Though surprised by the sudden onslaught, Kyoko slowly leaned into the kiss, hands rising to rest upon his chest. Kuon pulled her closer onto his lap before finally breaking away.

" _You_ ," he said. "I wanted _you_."

Kyoko blinked at him through hazy eyes. "Then, why …?"

Kuon pursed his lips and looked away.

"You were …" Kyoko began hesitantly, "… jealous?" When he failed to respond, she hurried to apologize, bowing her head so quickly that she almost hit his chin. "Sorry, sorry! I shouldn't presume to associate such a – "

"No," Kuon stopped her. He lifted her chin with a slight smile, "You're right. Fuwa always seemed to be such a large part of your life, no matter how much progress I thought I was making with you." He let out a short laugh, "It's a little late now, but I should apologize for taking my frustration out on you."

Kyoko nestled her head against his shoulder before adding, "Then, I should apologize too."

"Why is that?" Kuon asked, letting an arm wrap around her waist.

"Because, when I got jealous, I became very selfish, or called you a playboy."

Kuon paused for a moment. "Ah, you're referring to Setsu's act?"

Kyoko hid her face and nodded, "You noticed that!?"

"Well, I thought it was strange when you pushed Manaka-san off of me. But I figured you had just gotten deep into the role of Setsu. Now it makes sense," he said with a self-satisfied look, "You were jealous."

Kyoko moaned in despair, "Never mind! I shouldn't have told you anything!"

Kuon dipped his head to gently kiss the side of her neck. "Sorry," he said against her skin, "Does this also still … piss you off?"

Face flaming, but not one to back down from a challenge, Kyoko shifted to straddle him in the seat.

Kuon pulled back from her neck to meet her gaze evenly, resting his hands lightly on her hips.

"Setsu would be pissed off at her nii-san," Kyoko said with narrowed eyes, "If her nii-san said there was some- _one_ she should be pissed off about."

"There isn't," Kuon said immediately. "But, I wasn't asking Setsu."

Kyoko froze like a deer caught in headlights. Slowly, assuredly, she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She leaned forward to kiss his neck, mimicking his earlier behavior. "I was pissed off," she whispered into his ear, and he tightened his grip on her waist. "… Every time you took over a scene against me." She sucked gently on his skin. "I wanted to get better so I could stand on the same level as you." She nipped lightly with her teeth before pulling back. "So have I gotten better?"

She stared at him with wide, hopeful eyes. It was such a dichotomy from her previous behavior that Kuon didn't know how to respond.

"Ah … did I do it wrong?" Kyoko asked uncertainly.

"No," Kuon said, "I'm just thinking that I should be careful when I piss you off."

"Eh?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **I would love to see Kuon's reaction if someone ever asked him, "You wanted Sho?"**


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Old Friends and Family, 6:30pm

Kyoko watched curiously as Kuon spoke to their driver in hushed tones. "Where did you tell him to go?" she asked, once he had joined her in the backseat, "The Fuwa Ryokan?"

"No," Kuon said, smiling slightly.

Realizing she wouldn't get anything out of him, Kyoko huffed and turned her attention out the window. The blur of passing scenery, the low thrum of the car, and exhaustion from the day's activities slowly lulled her to sleep …

" _Kyoko_ … _Kyoko_ …"

She blinked her eyes open blearily. "Kuon?"

"We're here," he said, rubbing her shoulder gently.

She sat up slowly and, realizing she had fallen asleep in his lap, blushed furiously. "I … I – "

"I don't mind. Just consider me returning the favor."

Kyoko's heart beat faster at the sweet smile he sent her.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out a hand.

She took it, following him out in front of a traditional Japanese house. It was large and, despite its age, clearly well kept. Several other houses dotted the countryside to the right, and woods extended to the left.

"This is … ?" Kyoko turned to Kuon.

"There's someone I want you to meet," he said, leading the way up to the house.

Kyoko looked at him curiously. Despite his calm demeanor, he seemed oddly nervous. She asked him the same.

"No, I'm – " Kuon sighed, "I haven't visited in a while, but … no. There's nothing to worry about." He knocked on the door.

There was some shuffling from within, and the door opened to reveal an elderly man. He stood tall despite his age and had a kind face. "Yes?" he asked them, looking curiously at Kuon's blond hair.

"Ah," Kuon said, and to both Kyoko and the man's surprise, "Ojii-san, it's Kuon."

The man's eyes widened comically. " _Kuon!?_ " he asked at the same time as Kyoko repeated, " _Ojii-san!?_ "

Kuon laughed nervously and bowed, "I'm sorry to suddenly come unannounced, but – "

"Hmmmph," the man cut him off, crossing his arms across his chest. "You should be sorry!"

Kuon stiffened at his tone.

" – For disappearing for ten years! Where's that father of yours? Keeping my grandson away for so long!"

"That," Kuon said with a relieved smile, "Is actually my fault. I – "

"First, come inside, " the man said, "And we can talk properly." He seemed to notice Kyoko for the first time. " _Oh_ ," he said, "And this is?"

"Ah!" Kyoko bowed, "I am Mogami Kyoko. It's very nice to meet you … Hizuri-san?" She directed the question to Kuon.

"Of course, I should introduce you," Kuon said. "Ojii-san, this is my girlfriend, Mogami Kyoko. Kyoko, this is my ojii-san, Izakaya Isaki. He is my father's uncle, and my first martial arts sensei."

Isaki smiled kindly, "You're a good girl, I can tell. But come! Let us go inside." He led them into the main room, where they sat at the chabudai.* "Are you hungry?" he asked once they were seated, "Your Akemi oba-san left to buy some supplies for dinner." He looked at Kuon uncertainly, "I can tell her to buy some more, if you've grown into your father's appetite …"

"Ah … Izakaya-sensei, Kuon still has a troublesome relationship with food," Kyoko said with a chiding look.

"Yes, yes," Kuon grumbled, "But I'd rather be this way than have a perpetual black hole for a stomach."

Isaki let out a hearty chuckle at that. "How is your father?" he asked. "I haven't seen my nephew in many years."

"Ah," Kuon averted his eyes, "Actually, I haven't gone to see my parents in several years."

"Oh?" Isaki looked concerned, "Then where have you been? Do you – need help?"

"No, no," Kuon raised his hands in reassurance. "I've been – " he paused, "Acting under the name Tsuruga Ren."

"You – !" Isaki sat up in surprise, before laughing, "Hah, I should have known. It's like your father's Hozu Shuuhei. Are you planning to bury the name, now? Is that why you've come?"

"No," Kuon said uneasily, "I'm not ready for that yet. Very few people know, so aside from Akemi oba-san – "

Isaki waved him aside, "Don't worry, we're used to keeping family matters private."

"Thank you, ojii-san."

"So then, what does bring you here?"

"Ah," Kuon turned to Kyoko, who had been silent throughout their conversation, "I wanted to bring Kyoko to meet you. And – I was hoping we could explore the forest for a bit."

"The forest?" Isaki's brows furrowed in confusion. "You used to disappear in there for hours as a child."

Kyoko tugged on Kuon's sleeve. "Shall we … shall we tell him our secret?" she whispered in his ear.

He looked at her in surprise, "Of course, if you want to?"

"Un," Kyoko nodded, "Izakaya-sensei, I grew up nearby. At the Fuwa Ryokan, you know?"

"Ah, the Fuwa's!" Isaki nodded, "Didn't they have a son who – " He noticed Kyoko and Kuon's dark looks, " – never mind. So, I may have known your family then, Kyoko-chan?"

"Ah, no, sensei. My mother was busy in Tokyo, so I lived with the Fuwas. But – " Kyoko's eyes sparkled, "One of my favorite things to do was explore the forest nearby. And one day, I found Co– " Kyoko stopped herself with a slight frown, " _Kuon_. He became my secret friend for a little while!"

"And now that we've found each other again," Kuon continued, "I'd like to take her back to our special place."

Isaki smiled warmly at them. "Your secret is safe with me. It makes an old man like me – "

"Ojii-san!"

" – happy to hear. Go on ahead while it's still light out. When you get back, you can see your oba-san and we can eat."

"Arigato, ojii-san," Kuon bowed his head slightly.

He and Kyoko headed back outside alone. As they trudged through the brush, Kyoko snaked her fingers through his.

"Thank you, for bringing me there," she said shyly.

Kuon squeezed her hand, "Of course. I wanted to share another bit of my life with you … and, I knew ojii-san would like you."

Kyoko smiled contentedly, looking around into the thickening woods. It was very nostalgic, returning to this place … "Do you remember where to go?" she asked. "I don't think it's far off."

Kuon shot her an affronted look, "Of course I remember! And we're taking the scenic route."

Not entirely convinced, Kyoko began to count her steps. If they got lost, at least they could retrace their path back to the Izakaya house.

"What – what are you doing?" Kuon asked as she began to slow down, taking careful, measured steps. His brow twitched. "I really do know where I'm going! Besides, I meant to ask – you didn't want to tell ojii-san about Corn?"

"Ah …" Kyoko hurried to match his steps, "I thought, once everyone knows about us, and your real name, we'll probably have to explain how we met. But – " she looked up to meet Kuon's eyes, "Corn the fairy prince can be just – ours."

Kuon hugged her to his side, kissing the top of her head. "You're adorable," he said matter-of-factedly.

Kyoko blushed.

"But I agree. I like the idea of having a secret just for us. Also," he said, guiding her between a thick copse of trees, "We're here."

Kyoko gasped in delight as they entered the clearing. The setting sun filtered through the trees just so, the last rays of light reflecting off of the stream.

Kyoko ran ahead to the stream, crouching down by the water. "Look, Corn!" she exclaimed.

Kuon crouched down beside her. "What is it?" he asked, "Is it – the fairies?"

She sent him an impish look, "What are they saying, Corn?"

"Hmm," he tilted his head to the side as though listening. "They're saying they missed Kyoko-chan, and are happy to see her again."

Kyoko nodded sagely. "At sunset, the water fairies and the light fairies come together splendidly. It must be because their Prince Corn came to visit too!"

"You're right," Kuon said, "It's very splendid. But – there's something else – "

"What is it?" Kyoko asked eagerly.

"Ah, they're saying – " Kuon rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "That I should give you a welcome back kiss."

Kyoko puffed her cheeks at his response, but was unwilling to call his bluff. "Fine," she said, closing her eyes and turning to face him.

He tilted her chin up with one hand, touching his lips to hers briefly before pulling away.

Unconsciously, Kyoko attempted to follow his retreat, and Kuon caught her shoulders before she could topple forward. She opened her eyes to see his bemused expression. She turned red in embarrassment. "What was that!?" she demanded.

"That," Kuon said loftily, "Was payback."

"For what?"

"Don't you remember? The kiss to lift my curse?" He lifted two fingers to his lips in reminder.

"That – "

"But if it was unsatisfactory, and you want more – " Kuon smirked, "You can just ask."

"So, in other words …" Kyoko rose to her feet and stood before Kuon's crouched form.

He looked up at her, "In other words – ?"

Kyoko pushed gently on his shoulders. He wobbled for a moment before falling back to sit on the pebbles. She sat across his lap. "In other words, you want to kiss me?"

Kuon wrapped his arms around her waist. "Obviously," he told her unabashedly.

"Then, you need only a-"

Kuon kissed her. "How about," he said between kisses, "You just tell me when you _don't_ want it."

"Mmm," Kyoko agreed, fisting her hands in his jacket.

Kuon's hands migrated low on her hips as he pulled her closer. When she adjusted her legs across his lap, he suddenly realized their position. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "Kyoko-chan," he said.

She looked up dazedly, "Hmm?"

"Let's climb."

Kyoko blinked at his strange answer. "Climb? What?"

Kuon rose to his feet, pulling her up with him. He looked around the clearing with a critical eye. "That one," he said, pointing at a large tree with low-hanging branches. He grinned, "Let's go see the tree fairies, before we head back."

"Really?" Kyoko clasped her hands in anticipation.

"Have you ever tried?" Kuon asked with an eager look. "Or I can show you."

Kyoko tilted her head to look up at the tree. "I've climbed some of the big rocks by the stream, but never a tree …"

"Then, you go first," he said, "And I can help if you need it."

He needn't have worried, as Kyoko was a quick learner. In no time, she was perched high above the ground, feet dangling over a branch. Kuon followed, expertly maneuvering between the branches.

Kyoko giggled as he came to a stop, leaning against a branch across from her.

"What is it?"

Kyoko shook her head. "Climbing trees is just very different from Tsuruga Ren's character. And I was imagining you doing this in an Armandy suit."

Kuon laughed, "Sometimes, I wonder how you think of these things. Besides," he shrugged, "About being out-of-character, I actually prefer to be outside like this, instead of wearing suits all the time."

"Un," Kyoko nodded. "It really lifts your spirits, doesn't it?"

Kuon smiled warmly at her, "It does." He turned to gaze at the fading sunlight. "We should head back, before it gets too dark."

They walked back to the Izakaya house in companionable silence, fingers entwined together.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**

 ***chabudai: a low table in Japanese homes**

 **We never hear about Kuu's parents. So I figured if they were still around, there would have been some mention of them. However, it is mentioned that Kuu cancelled his trip to Kyoto (since he got Kuon's video message), so there must be someone he can still visit. Hence, the Izakaya family. Hopefully it wasn't too much of OCs!**


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: Future Prospects, 7:30pm

Izakaya Akemi was a kind woman with a no-nonsense attitude. She had moved back in with her father after her own sons left for college. The peaceful country life suited her, after years in the bustle of the city. So when her father told her to expect surprise guests for dinner, she didn't know what to expect.

"Akemi oba-san, it's good to see you again," the young man said. The girl beside him bowed in greeting.

 _Oba-san?_ Akemi mentally sorted through her relatives. And with blond hair … "Kuu … _Kuon_?" she exclaimed. The last time she had seen the boy, he couldn't have been more than six!

"Hai, oba-san."

She beamed at him, "Oh, you've grown up so much! Give your oba-san a hug."

He laughed and obliged.

After they pulled away, she asked, "Did you come alone? Are your parents visiting too?"

"No, just me." Kuon motioned beside him, "And this is my girlfriend, Mogami Kyoko."

Akemi smiled warmly at the nervous-looking girl. "Is there some special news?" she asked knowingly, "A wedding, maybe?"

Kyoko blushed bright red, shaking her head emphatically, "That's not – !"

" – yet," Kuon finished, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "We're here on a date. I'm actually living in Tokyo now."

" _Tokyo?_ Are you still acting, like your father, or …?"

Kuon grinned, "Actually, oba-san, I am now acting under the name 'Tsuruga Ren.'"

Akemi stared at him for a long moment before shaking her head in disbelief. She grabbed each of their hands and pulled them towards the main room where Isaki was already seated. "It seems," she said, "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

After a home-cooked dinner (through which Akemi pestered them with question after question), Kyoko and Kuon bade the Izakayas farewell. And, a three-hour train ride later, they arrived back in Tokyo. It was well past midnight by the time Kuon drove Kyoko up to the front of the Darumaya.

"I'm sorry, for keeping you out so late," he said as they walked to the front of the shop. "My plans were a bit too ambitious for today."

Kyoko shook her head adamantly, "No! It was the best!"

"The _best?_ " he asked.

"Yes." Feeling a sudden surge of confidence, Kyoko wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you, for the best first date of my life."

Kuon smiled, running a hand over the top of her head. "Sorry," he said when he caught her hair by mistake. "And thank _you_ , for the best date of _my_ life."

Blushing slightly, Kyoko reached up on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth, before darting away. She paused by the door of the Darumaya to look back at him. "Since we also have tomorrow off, I'll come make breakfast for you, okay?"

"Of course. Call me when you wake up, and I'll come get you."

Kyoko opened her mouth to protest, but stopped herself when she noticed Kuon's hopeful face. "Good night," she said instead.

"Good night."

* * *

As she got ready for bed that night, Kyoko found, tucked into the hair behind her ear, a shimmering silver fairy clip.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! That's the end ... except for something extra that I'll post soon. ;)**

 **Also, I really tried to keep them as in-character as possible. At times, I found myself making Kuon a little too humorous. (In personality, because he definitely takes himself a too seriously sometimes) And I tried to preserve Kyoko's innocence. Because however more confident or 'experienced' she gets in life, I think she should never lose the whimsical part of her character. That's just my opinion, though. Let me know your thoughts!**


	7. Omake

**A/N: This has nothing to do with the** **story, so I'll apologize in advance for absolutely no context. I just want to call it in case I'm right. ;)**

Kyoko peeked behind the pillar, before quickly ducking back behind it. Her breath caught as she heard the footsteps of the two men come closer.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Ren."

"Oh?"

"Don't play innocent with me! I found out during Kyoko-chan's audition."

Kyoko's eyes widened in fear. Had Yashiro-san figured it out after all? That she had feelings for Tsuruga-san!?

The footsteps paused. "No, I really don't think I know what you're talking about."

"White Day!"

"White Day?"

" _You_ didn't get anything for Kyoko-chan!"

"Oh."

"Oh!? That's all you have to say? When you said you hadn't prepared anything, I thought it was because of the poor timing with TM! I expected better of you. To think, she didn't even get a thank-you gift from you."

"Well, you are mistaken."

"Oh?" Yashiro's tone changed dramatically. "So you have a gift, but you're just too scared to give it to her, then?"

"Not at all," Ren said coolly, "In fact, I have already given it to her."

"Then – "

"She simply may not remember, but I gave her my thank-you on Valentine's Day itself."

"But – "

"I suggest you stop thinking about it. We need to get going now."

Behind the pillar, Kyoko sank down to a crouch. A thank-you on Valentine's Day? The only thing … She blushed brightly, pressing a hand to her left cheek.


End file.
